John Meier
John C. Meier is a stuntman and stunt actor who was the stunt double for William Shatner in and . In he performed stunts as a science division officer in the first season episode . Years later and credited as Johnny C. Meier he performed stunts in . Meier also doubled for Shatner on the 1980s television series T.J. Hooker, mostly for car driving stunts. In 2003 he has been nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award for best fire stunt with fellow stuntman Spencer Sano for the film We Were Soldiers. In , Meier won a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series for his work on 24, shared with Jeff Cadiente, Dustin Meier (John's son), Brian Hite, Christopher Leps, Erik Stabenau, and Justin Sundquist. Among his extensive stunt resume are films such as 1941 (1979, with Elisha Cook, Jr., J. Patrick McNamara, David L. Lander, Michael McKean, Jerry Hardin, Dick Miller, and stunts by Vince Deadrick, Gary Epper, Dick Durock, Robert Herron, Leslie Hoffman, Al Jones, Joyce McNeal, and Mic Rodgers), The Beastmaster (1982, with Rod Loomis, Tony Epper, Diamond Farnsworth, Tommy J. Huff, Vince Deadrick, Eddy Donno, Eddie Hice, Freddie Hice, and Chuck Hicks), Scarface (1983, with F. Murray Abraham and Harris Yulin), Back to School (1986, with Sally Kellerman, Terry Farrell, Robert Picardo, Phil Rubenstein, and stunts by Hal Burton, Gary Epper, Noon Orsatti, Manny Perry, and Spike Silver), The Lost Boys (1987, with Todd Feder, and stunts by Janet Brady, Kim Koscki, Gene LeBell, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Days of Thunder (1990, with stunts by Pat McGroarty, Gary Epper, and Danny Rodgers), Thelma & Louise (1991, with Christopher McDonald), Kuffs (1992, with Christian Slater), Demolition Man (1993, with Bob Gunton, Bill Cobbs, Tracee Lee Cocco, and stunts by Dana Hee, Kane Hodder, and Rita Minor), Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight (1995, with John Kassir, Dick Miller, John Schuck, William Sadler, Tim de Zarn, John Larroquette, and stunts by Gregory J. Barnett and Lou Slaughter), Menno's Mind (1996, with Corbin Bernsen, Michael Dorn, Robert Picardo, Annie O'Donnell, Bill Erwin, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Tom Wright, and stunts by Denise Lynne Roberts, Denney Pierce, Anita Hart, and Paul Eliopoulos), The Rock (1996, with Tony Todd), Eraser (1996, with Vanessa Williams), Batman & Robin (1997, with John Glover), I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997), Titanic (1997), Godzilla (1998), Blade (1998), The Cell (2000, with John Cothran, Jr., Musetta Vander, and stunts by Andy Gill and Manny Perry), Pearl Harbor (2001), John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars (2001, with Joanna Cassidy, Rosemary Forsyth, Michael Krawic, Eileen Weisinger, Marjean Holden, and stunts by Jennifer Caputo, Anita Hart, Dana Hee, Kim Koscki, Jimmy Ortega, and Tim Rigby), The Matrix Reloaded (2003, with Anthony Zerbe), and Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005). He also performed stunts in television series such as Falcon Crest, Dynasty (with Joan Collins), Profiler (with Dennis Christopher), and CSI: Miami. External links * * StuntsUnlimited.com – member profile es:John Meier Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers